The Rogue, Daughter of the Metal Master
by Persona the ITG
Summary: Professor Xavier, after calling Rogue into his office at 3:00 AM, tells Rogue that Magneto wants her to live at his 'home.' Magneto wants to become her guardian again... Her father again... AGAIN? Later that day Rogue is pushed off a roof... R&R!
1. Magneto's Daughter

The Rogue, Daughter of the Metal Master

Chapter One

* * *

2:00 PM, Friday, October Fifth 

Rogue sat on the edge of the roof at Bayville High, the wind blowing her hair across her face. She sighed and absently brushed it out of her eyes, apparently at ease with the height of her perch. She looked behind her at the sound of footsteps; whoever it was was moving almost silently, as if trying to hide.

She came face to face with a brown haired girl. Surprisingly, the girl had managed to get within arms' reach of Rogue before being heard. She was crouching behind Rogue, an arm outstretched as if to tap Rogue on the shoulder. She hesitated for a moment after Rogue turned, then allowed her hand to continue its path forwards. She had a strange, sad look on her face as she pushed Rogue off the roof.

"I'm sorry..." The girl whispered, her red eyes following Rogue's descent to the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, as if out of nowhere, and curled itself around the girl. When the wind blew the cloud away, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

3:00 AM, Friday, October Fifth

Rogue sighed as she entered Charles Xavier's office. The man had woken her up with a telepathic request to come to his office. AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!

"Rogue." He greeted. "I trust you slept well?" He was much too AWAKE for this time of the day.

'How could I, when you woke me up at his hour of the day?! Or should I say NIGHT?!' Rogue felt like yelling, but instead said, "Fahne, and you?" while checking to make sure her mental shields were secure.

"I slept quite well, thank you. But I didn't call you in here at three in the morning to practice your small talk, Rogue. It's about... Magneto, I suppose. You see, he... wants you to go live with him," The Professor raised a hand, in the sign for silence. "Wait. Let me continue.

"He wants you to live at his 'home' on a trial basis. You would be there for as long as you wanted, and you would be allowed to visit here as often as you wanted... If you would want to, that is. You would not be expected to join the brotherhood, or the acolytes. You would still go to school here in Bayville. You would not have to fight anymore, and you would have a choice of whether or not to continue your sessions with me here. If you did, they would be after school, every few days. Do you have any questions to ask before I continue?"

"Yeah, ah do. Why is he suddenlah showin' an interest in meh?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Well, he... he wants to become your guardian... again..." The Professor said uncomfortably.

"Again? What is that supposed ta mean?"

"Well... he's... He's your father, Rogue."

Rogue stared at him in shock, "You're joking with meh... right?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not, Rogue." Professor Xavier looked at her with something akin to... Rogue gave up trying to place the look. It was too confusing.

On the other hand, she knew what SHE was feeling... Nothing. She was feeling absolutely nothing. No happiness, so sadness, so anger, no pain... But there. There was an emotion... surprise. Shock, actually, would be the right word. She felt shocked. But that was all. She said (asked, really,) the first thing that came to mind. "H-how?"

* * *

I'm starting this story over, for the obvious reason that it came out horribly the first time. I'll put a short thing in at the beginning of chapter twelve, when I get chapter twelve up, that will go over any changes for those of you who don't want to re-read the whole thing. For the first few chapters, not much will be changed. The bigger changes will start to come when I get to chapter four or five.


	2. Rude Awakening

CHAPTER TWO 

"I'm afraid not, Rogue." Professor Xavier looked at her with something akin to... Rogue gave up trying to place the look. It was too confusing.

On the other hand, she knew what SHE was feeling... Nothing. She was feeling absolutely nothing. No happiness, so sadness, so anger, no pain... But there. There was an emotion... surprise. Shock, actually, would be the right word. She felt shocked. But that was all. She said (asked, really,) the first thing that came to mind. "H-how?" She managed to get out, even though her throat suddenly felt too tight, and her mouth suddenly felt to dry, to possibly talk.

"Well, I suppose he took you out of your mother's womb, implanted some of his DNA in you, and allowed you to come to your full nine months inside a carefully monitored test tube." The professor joked, chuckling. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Rogue didn't laugh. "Actually, I believe you were born just like other children."

Rogue just stared at him.

The Prof. sighed, "Mystique adopted you, Rogue. Have you forgotten you aren't actually related to her? Magneto didn't believe that he could properly care for you, so he put you up for adoption."

"Ah've absorbed him before! Shouldn't Ah have known?!" Rogue sputtered, grasping at the thin hope that this would all be some sort of sick joke. She hoped that if she could find a flaw in his reasoning, he would have to come out with the truth. Bobby and Kurt were probably hiding behind the door, laughing at her confusion.

"Yes, well..." The professor trailed off, apparently searching for what to say.

"Well?" Rogue prompted, hope rising in her that maybe this WAS all some sort of prank.

"I'm not sure," The professor started, and Rogue braced herself for Bobby and Kurt's laughter, "But I believe you buried the memories that you had of your childhood, your OWN memories, and when you received his memories you... automatically blocked them." Rogue sighed- it was a perfectly logical answer, and, apparently, Bobby and Kurt were NOT behind this. "Do you understand me?" Professor Xavier asked kindly.

Rogue bristled slightly- Of course she could understand him! It was simple!- but nodded her head as if she barely understood, anyway. It would make life easier if he kept thinking of her as a small child. Besides, she had a question. "If mah memories are only buried, shouldn't Ah be able to... 'unbury' them eventually? And why would Ah bury mah memories?"

"Well, for your first question, yes, I believe it would be possible. And for the second one, I really don't know. One would expect that something traumatic had happened to you as a child, but, surprisingly, your childhood seems to have been relatively normal."

"So Wanda and Pietro are mah brother and sister? No wonder 'Tro's always annoyed meh so much, even when Ah'd just met him..." Rogue trailed off, thinking.

Professor Xavier smiled, "Back on track. Do you want to live with Magneto? He would be willing for you to live with him for a short period of time before you decided whether you agree with him... 'adopting' you."

"Ah... don't know... Can Ah have some tahme to think about it?" Rogue asked, looking at the floor. It was all so confusing- Magneto? Her father? Great... Kurt would have a field day with this information if- WHEN he found out. She'd be hearing stupid 'like father like daughter- or should I say, like psycho like psycho-ess' jokes for weeks.

"Of course. Magneto isn't expecting a response until this evening." The professor smiled at her again. She briefly wondered what he was so happy about- it was three o'clock in the morning and he might be about to lose one of his precious 'children' to the bad guys.

Rogue stood up to go. "Bah, Prof. See ya later. Ah'm gonna go back ta bed, mah head is poundin'." _'No thanks to you.' _Thankfully, if the professor heard her, he didn't respond. She had forgotten to check her shields at any point during the talk.

"Good bye, Rogue. I'll see you at breakfast." Xavier replied calmly.

Rogue turned around at the door. "Oh, and Prof.? Do any of the others know? About...?"

"No, Rogue." He answered, smiling YET AGAIN.

"Alright then, bye." Rogue turned around and headed for the room that she and Kitty shared, secretly letting out a mental sigh of relief. The jokes could be postponed... for a little while, at least.

* * *

Kitty woke up to someone shaking her. "Wha-? Leave me alone... I'm, like, tired..." Kitty rolled over to go back to sleep.

Rogue smirked. This would be fun. "Oh mah god, Kit! Kitty, get up! You're late for school!"

"I'M WHAT?? OH NO!!! Scott's gonna- Why does the clock say that it's, like, 4:00 in the morning?" Kitty glared at Rogue suspiciously. "What sort of cruel joke are you playing on me?!"

"Don't complain. Ah've been up since three." Rogue mentally smiled, Hah! See her whine after THAT remark!

"What? Why?" Kitty asked, sounding shocked.

"It seems that the Professor wanted meh to have plenty of tahme to think over Magneto's offer before Ah decided." Rogue said, hoping to get catch Kitty's drowsy attention. It worked.

"Umm... Wait, what? Did I, like, miss something?! What offer?!" Kitty shrieked, confused. Why was Rogue considering accepting an offer made by 'the bad guy'? And why was the professor AGREEING to her thinking over the offer? WHAT TWISTED WORLD WAS THIS, AND HOW COULD SHE GET HOME?!

* * *

Chapter two (finally)!


End file.
